Total Drama: World Tour Redo It Again!
by RFtheGreat
Summary: Did you ever wonder what TDWT would be like if me and my siblings were also contestants of the season? This a redo and self-insert version of Total Drama's World Tour with us and the original 17 contestants! (Warning: minor swearing!)


**A/N** : Hello guys! This is the first chapter of "Total Drama: World Tour Redo It Again!" If you guys were curious why the story is titled like this, it's because my sister wanted to make a joke with the title and this is what she came up with. So why not? I will be doing a two-parter for the first episode, like with Total Drama Redemption. Speaking of which, this fanfic will be in a different universe from TDR. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Total Drama: World Tour Redo It Again!

 **Mini A/N** : Also, I'm sorry if the characters for this are a little OOC, since I'm a bit rusty with the characters I haven't used yet. But me and my siblings are going to be like us in real-life.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Total Drama or any of it's characters, except for our OCs(me and my siblings!). I also don't own the original songs, I just edit them to incorporate my OCs into them!

 **Total Drama:**

 **World Tour Redo It Again!**

 **Episode 1**

" **Walk Like an Egyptian! Pt. 1"**

The camera started up, revealing the scene as an airport somewhere in Canada. Suddenly, a certain host popped up on the camera, with a smile on his face. The camera then revealed that it was Chris, who was standing with Chef.

Chris: Hello, fellow viewers! Welcome back to the newest season of Total Drama! We've brought back 15 original contestants, along with 5 _new_ contestants, to compete _around the world_!

Chris continued to speak to the camera.

Chris: Our twenty campers will spend several weeks in our jet, having to deal with crappy food( _Chef shouted "Hey!" angrily in the background_ ), extreme challenges, and, most importantly, _each other_!

Chris then heard the sound of a bus pulling up, which there was a bus rolling in nearby.

Chris: Sounds like our victi- _I mean_ contestants have arrived!

The bus's door suddenly opened, as the first contestant stepped out.

Chris: First up, Courtney!

Courtney stepped out of the bus, looking annoyed, but determined.

Courtney: ( _determined_ ) I'm back, _McLean_ , and I'm ready to win the million!

Chris continued to smile.

Chris: I'm sure you are.

Courtney rolled her eyes as she walked behind Chris. The next contestant stepped out.

Chris: The next contestant is Lindsay!

Lindsay stepped out of the bus, smiling obliviously.

Lindsay: _Hiiiiii, guys_! I hope Tyler is going to be competing!

Chris: ( _rolls his eyes_ ) I sure he will.

Lindsay: ( _loudly_ ) _Yaaaayyyyyy!_

?: _Ugh_ , shut up Lindsay!

The voice revealed to be Heather, who was stepping out of the bus.

Chris: ( _whiny_ ) I didn't introduce you, yet!

Heather: Like I care!

Chris: ( _sigh_ ) Whatever, you two just go behind me!

Heather and Lindsay both went behind Chris as the next contestant stepped out.

Chris: Up next is Duncan!

Duncan stepped out of the bus, but he had Harold in a wedgie. Harold was not pleased with this.

Duncan: What's up, nerds?!

Harold: ( _annoyed_ ) Could you let me go, please? _Gosh_!

Chris ignored Harold and kept smiling.

Chris: Good to have you, Duncan!

Duncan rolled his eyes and let Harold go by throwing him at Chris. Chris managed to dodge Harold, but Harold landed on the ground. He got back up, looking angry.

Harold: How dare you throw me?! Do you want a fight?

Duncan: Bring it on, Doris!

The two continued to growl at each other, but someone interrupted.

?: Where's Duncan?!

Duncan and Harold turned to see who it was. LeShawna had stepped out of the bus, looking annoyed at Duncan.

Leshawna: ( _ticked off_ ) _Are_ you looking for a fight, big boy? Nobody throws my man and gets away with it!

LeShawna then started to run after Duncan, who also started to run away from her. **[1]** As the two continued to run, Harold walked behind Chris, still looking worried for LeShawna.

Chris: ( _sigh_ ) So much for introducing LeShawna. Anyways, up next is-

?: Yo! Yo! Yo! The Zeke is in the house!

Chris sighed as Ezekiel stepped off the bus.

Ezekiel: The winner is in the house... _uh_ bus! I mean- _runaway_!

Ezekiel then looked around in curiosity.

Ezekiel: ( _confused_ ) Where's the plane, eh?

Izzy popped out of the bus, looking excited.

Izzy: ( _hyperactively_ ) Take me to Chris!

Izzy then hopped onto Ezekiel's shoulders, making the both of them fall over.

Ezekiel: Ow…

Chris: It's Izzy!

Ezekiel looked up at Chris.

Ezekiel: You forgot me, eh!

Chris: ( _annoyed_ ) And Ezekiel…

The next contestant stepped out and pulled Ezekiel and Izzy up.

Izzy: Thanks, buddy!

Ezekiel: Thanks?

Chris: The next contestant is DJ!

DJ: You're welcome. My mama always told me that I should be a gentleman.

Chris: So how's our momma's boy?

DJ gave a smile.

DJ: I'm doing fine. Can't wait to see what happens.

DJ, Izzy, and Ezekiel went to go behind Chris. The next two contestants stepped off the bus, with one of the two looking annoyed.

Chris: And here is Owen and Noah!

Owen looked like he was going to have a heart attack, with Noah being just Noah.

Owen: ( _terrified_ ) _Noooo_! I don't wanna go!

Owen started wailing, while Noah opened his mouth.

Noah: Owen's afraid of flying, Chris. Do you _really_ expect him to go on?

Chris: ( _smiling_ ) Yes!

Noah: ( _sarcastically_ ) Well _this_ is going to be fun.

Izzy ran up to Owen.

Izzy: It's alright, Owen-buddy! Give me a hug!

Owen immediately ran into Izzy and gave her a tight hug, while slightly wailing at the same time. **[2]** The three of them walked behind Chris. Meanwhile, Duncan and LeShawna stopped running because of exhaustion. So they both went to go hang out with the group that was waiting behind Chris. The next contestant stepped off the bus, looking ticked off like normal.

Chris: We have our goth girl Gwen!

Gwen then flipped off Chris as she walked by him. Duncan walked up to her.

Duncan: ( _flirty_ ) What's up, pasty?

Gwen: ( _smirking_ ) Not much. How about you, bad boy?

Courtney got between the two, looking annoyed.

Courtney: ( _annoyed_ ) Get your goth-hooks away from my boyfriend!

Gwen: ( _sigh_ ) Whatever.

The three then walked back to the group, but Gwen and Duncan shared a smile. Then the next contestant stepped out of the bus.

Chris: Up next is Bridgette!

Bridgette walked out with a smile.

Bridgette: Hey guys.

A few of the contestants waved back to Bridgette. She then walked up to stand with the group. The second to final original contestant stepped out of the bus.

Chris: Here's the Codemeister!

Cody walked out with a silly grin on his face.

Cody: What's up, ladies?

Some of the female contestants giggled at this, due to the fact that he sounded ridiculous. Cody walked by and gave a finger gun and a grin as he walked by everyone. As Cody made it to the group, the final original contestant stepped off the bus.

Chris: And the final original contestant to compete is Tyler!

Tyler walked off the bus with an excited look on his face.

Tyler: ( _excitedly_ ) 'Sup, everyone?! Pumped to be here!

Tyler walked over to Lindsay.

Tyler: Hi, Linds!

Lindsay looked at Tyler as if he was an alien. **[3]**

Lindsay: You're not Tyler!

Tyler gave a dumbfounded look.

Tyler: But-but it's me! Tyler!

Lindsay: You don't look like Tyler.

Tyler looked down and sighed. Chris gave a smile.

Chris: I can sense the tension already!

Noah, in the background, rolled his eyes.

Noah: ( _sarcastically_ ) You don't say.

Chris: But we still need to introduce the next five contestants that'll join us this season!

Some of the contestants looked confused.

Gwen: _Five_ new contestants?

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

Chris: Originally, we were going to only have _two_ , but there was a change in plans and we added three more, plus an animal that is with one of the new contestants, just to add drama.

DJ: ( _adored_ ) _Awwwwww_! One of the new contestants has a pet?

Chris: ( _smiling_ ) Yes, sir-ee! Speaking of which, here's the first contestant, a charming fellow, Alejandro!

A teen of Latino ancestry stepped off the bus. He had a red shirt, blue pants, fancy boots, and a charming smile.

Alejandro: Greetings, my friends. I'm glad to be with you, _amigos_. **[4]**

Alejandro then winking at the contestants, making most of the girls swoon, except Gwen, Courtney, and Heather. Even Owen fell over, swooned by Alejandro. Though some of the boys didn't look happy at Alejandro. Noah sighed.

Noah: Oh _god_ , another Anti-Me...

Alejandro then walked over to stand with everyone else while the next contestant stepped out.

Chris: Our next contestant, who is a Total Drama fan and blogger, is Sierra.

?: ( _shrieking_ ) _Eeeeeekkk_! Cody!

Sierra ran out of the bus, looking excited.

Sierra: ( _smiling_ ) I'm so happy to be here! Oh my god-oh my god!

Sierra then ran up to Cody, who looked nervous.

Sierra: _Omg_! Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, I'm your biggest fan! I'm so glad to see you!

Cody weakly chuckled.

Cody: ( _weakly_ ) I'm glad to hear that…

Chris then cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

Chris: Since the three new contestants want to stick together and the fact they're siblings, I've decided to let them come out together.

Cody: They're siblings?

Chris: Yep! And the three new contestants are Ryan, Raven, and Seth!

The three mentioned contestants came out of the bus, with the first two looking excited and the third looking indifferent. Ryan looked like he was in his early teens, wearing a green t-shirt, tan shorts, and brown sandals. **[5]**

Raven looked like she was also in her early teens, wearing a green shirt with Yoshi on it, blue jeans, and white sneakers. She also was holding a carrier with, what appeared to be, a small cat in it.

And Seth looked like he was wearing a orange shirt with the "Trollface" on it, blue shorts, and brown loafers. **[6]** Raven looked excited.

Raven: Hi everybody! It's nice to meet you all!

Ryan gave a wave and a smile, to which some people returned.

Ryan: Hey guys! It's great to be here!

Seth looked annoyed as he walked off the bus.

Seth: ( _sigh_ ) This is going to suck _pingas_! **[7]**

Some of the contestants looked confused by this, while Chris looked amused.

Chris: I can tell that these newbies will certainly stir up the game for everyone!

Noah rolled his eyes.

Noah: ( _sarcastically_ ) You _don't_ say.

Seth walked up into Noah's face.

Seth: ( _loudly_ ) You're such a loud lazy fat-( _censored_ )!

Noah and a few of the other contestants looked mortified. Raven stepped in between Seth and Noah.

Raven: Seth, don't swear in people's faces the _moment_ you arrive!

She then turned to everyone else.

Raven: I'm sorry about that, he does that _constantly_ back at our home.

Harold: Well _gosh_! He doesn't have to do that all the time! _Gosh_!

Ryan sighed in the background. Noah walked up to him.

Noah: Hey, welcome to hell, buddy!

Ryan: Oh really? Let's go with everyone else, Raven and Seth!

The three siblings walked over to the group as Chris smiled at Seth's outburst.

Chris: Now that everyone's here, it's time to bring out this season's mode of transportation! Presenting the Total Drama Jumbo Jet!

As Chris said this, a rundown jet started to roll down behind Chris. It had Chris's face on the wings and looked like it was ready to fall apart. It soon stopped rolling and stood in front of the contestants, who all looked horrified of the jet's condition, especially Owen.

Courtney: ( _accusedly_ ) This violates so many health and safety regulations!

Chris: Don't care!

Raven mumbled to herself.

Raven: ( _quietly_ ) Like always…

Ezekiel raised his eyebrow as he heard Raven. One of the Jumbo Jet's pieces suddenly fell off, to which Chris didn't notice.

Chris: _All aboard_!

Owen started to panic.

Owen: ( _scared_ ) No! _No_! You can't me make go on that thing! It looks too scary!

As Owen continued to panic, Chris's expression turned to annoyed. He then pulled out a frying pan and walked offscreen in Owen's direction. A loud _clunk_ could be heard as the contestants cringed.

Owen: ( _weakly_ ) _Mommy_ …

Owen had a big bump on his head as he laid down. Chris looked at everyone else.

Chris: Anyone else have any complaints?

Everyone shook their heads no, but Raven and Ryan glared at Chris.

Ryan and Raven: ( _questioning_ ) Was that really necessary?

Chris: Yep! Now it's time to get on the plane!.

As Chris finished his talking, the camera swapped to everyone walking into an area that looked like a cafeteria, which was inside the Jet. Chris, who was guiding everyone, then stopped and turned around to everyone else.

Chris: Everyone, this will be where you all gather before every challenge that you'll face-

Chris was then interrupted by Ezekiel shouting out loud.

Ezekiel: ( _enthusiastically_ ) _Woohooo_! I'm so excited to be here! Everyone prepare to lose to the Zeke!

Gwen then stepped up to Ezekiel.

Gwen: You do realize that you were the first one eliminated last time, right?

Ezekiel: I know that, eh, and I've made sure that won't happen again! Now that I'm faster, stronger, smarter-

Chris: ( _interrupting_ ) Blabbier, chattier, can't shut up-ier? Now will you be quiet?! I'm trying to give a tour _here_!

As Chris said this, Ezekiel looked down with a sense of fear on his face. Ryan then put his hand on Ezekiel's shoulder.

Ryan: ( _sincerely_ ) Maybe it's better if you don't be so loud next time, you get me?

Ezekiel nodded his head at Ryan as Chris lead everyone to the next area of the plane, which was the accommodations area. There were two rows of benches, with one row on each side of the room.

Chris: _This_ is the Economy class, where losers that fail to complete their challenge will go for until the next challenge!

Ezekiel, who had the urge to say something, resisted it, taking Ryan's advice. Heather looked annoyed.

Heather: These benches look uncomfortable. How can you _even_ sleep on these?!

Chris: Watch as Owen demonstrates!

The camera then panned to Owen, who was still out cold and strapped to the wall. He didn't look very comfy.

Heather: Um well I'm _not_ sitting here!

Raven walked up to Heather.

Raven: Well suck it up and deal with it, already!

Ryan smirked in the background.

Ryan: That's what _she_ said! **[8]**

Some of the contestants giggled at this, though DJ fainted from the joke. Raven looked concerned.

Raven: ( _worried_ ) Is he going to be okay?

Chris smirked.

Chris: Oh I'm _sure_ he'll be fine… Let's move on!

Harold: Shouldn't someone drag DJ _and_ Owen?

Chris looked annoyed.

Raven: I'll volunteer!

Chris: Whatever makes this show go on the road.

Chris then led everyone, with Raven barely dragging Owen and DJ, into another section of the plane, which looked more stylish and comfortable than the Economy class section.

Chris: This is the First Class section of the plane, where the winners of each challenge will stay until the next challenge!

Ezekiel was sitting in the one of the chairs and smiling.

Ezekiel: The Zeke could get used to this!

Raven walked over and collapsed on the chair next to Ezekiel.

Raven: ( _exhausted_ ) I _know_ , right?

Alejandro was walking around and looking at the condition of the First Class.

Alejandro: Now _this_ is what a lady deserves to be treated to!

Bridgette and Lindsay giggled at Alejandro as Tyler watched in the background, sadly, because Alejandro was flirting with Lindsay.

Raven rolled her eyes at Alejandro, as Chris cleared his throat.

Chris: It's time to show you all our new method of elimination!

Chris then lead everyone into the Elimination Area of the plane, where the door was open.

Chris: This is the Elimination Area, where the losing team will go to eliminate one of their fellow teammates. Whoever is safe will receive a bag of peanuts-

Ezekiel raised his hand.

Ezekiel: ( _interrupting_ ) I have a peanut allergy, yo!

Chris gave Ezekiel an annoyed look before continuing.

Chris: Whoever doesn't will be forced to take the Drop of Shame-

Seth interrupted, also.

Seth: ( _to Ezekiel_ ) You could always just give your bag of peanuts to someone else?

Chris then grabbed Seth and Ezekiel.

Chris: Like _this_!

Chris then threw the two of them off the plane through the door. Everyone looked shocked, especially Ryan and Raven.

Ryan: ( _angrily_ ) You just threw my brother out of the plane?!

Raven: ( _angrily_ ) And you just also threw Zeke out! He was just saying something!

Tyler: Even _that_ was uncalled for!

Chris looked ticked off at the bickering.

Chris: The next person who complains get thrown off the plane, also.

Everyone shut their mouths, but Raven and Ryan continued to glare at Chris. Little did everyone know, Ezekiel and Seth managed to grab onto the landing gear and hide before the plane lifted off.

The camera then switched to Chris and the remaining contestants standing in the cafeteria area of the plane.

Chris: And that was the tour of the plane! I forgot to show you the cargo hold, but you'll see them when I "accidentally" lock you all in it.

Everyone then gave Chris a look of fear. LeShawna raised her hand.

LeShawna: Is there a potty I can use, somewhere?

Chris then pointed in the direction of the restroom.

Chris: The bathroom is over there. Make it quick!

LeShawna then went over to the bathroom.

 **Confessional**

LeShawna entered the bathroom, preparing to unbuckle her pants. But as she was about to, she noticed the camera that was near the mirror.

LeShawna: ( _angrily_ ) There's a camera?! In the bathroom!? Chris, I swear to god!

Ryan: ( _sighs_ ) Why does Chris have to be such a jack( _censored_ )?! He threw my brother out of the plane!

 **End**

Chris: Another thing I should mention, this season, you all will be singing every time you hear this sound!

In the background, a ding-ding sound could be heard, showing what the sound was. Duncan looked peeved.

Duncan: ( _annoyed_ ) You didn't mention anything about singing! I refuse to sing!

Chris grinned.

Chris: Why not?

Duncan growled and pointed his finger at Chris.

Duncan: You wanna know _why_? Little birdies sing, girls sing, Duncans do not _sing_!

Raven then leaned towards Duncan with a troll look on her face.

Raven: ( _mischievously_ ) Well they _do_ now!

Chris: Yeah, or the little birdie we know as _Duncan_ will be thrown off the plane!

Duncan groaned loudly as Courtney cleared her throat.

Courtney: When we _do_ sing, what are we supposed to do?

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

Chris: Just make up the lyrics and melody as you go along. Speaking of it…

The dinging noise could be heard in the background, concluding that the song has started.

 **Come Fly With Us!**

 **Courtney:** _Up!_

 **Courtney and Izzy:** _Up!_

 **Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra:** _Up!_

 **Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay and Sierra:** _Up!_

 **Harold:** _Sing!_

 **Cody and Harold:** _Sing!_

 **Cody, DJ and Harold:** _Sing!_

 **Cody, DJ, Harold and Tyler:** _Sing!_

 **Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sierra:** _We're flying._

 **Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Harold, Noah, and Tyler:** _And singing._

 **Everyone (except Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, and Owen):** _We're flying and we're singing!_

 **Sierra:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Cody and Sierra:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Izzy:** _We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust!_ Haha!

 **Bridgette:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Bridgette and Lindsay:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Alejandro:** _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._

 **Duncan:** Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.

 **Harold:** _What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane._ Ah!

 **Gwen:** Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!

 **Courtney:** _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!_

 **Raven:** _Woohoo!_

 **DJ:** _Come fly with us!_

 **DJ and Leshawna:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Heather:** Do you know how to steer this thing!?

 **Chef Hatchet:** I try.

 **Ezekiel:** _They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart!_

 **Seth:** _So do I!_

 **Noah:** _Come fly with us!_

 **Noah and Ryan:** _Come die with us!_

 **Owen:** We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! _(gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris)_

 **Cody, DJ, Heather and Sierra:** _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_

 **Duncan and Gwen:** No!

 **Chris McLean:** Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-

 **Bridgette:** _All contestants must sing in each show!_

 **Courtney:** _Duncan, do it! Let's go!_

 **Cody:** _Gwen, sing it! Don't go!_

 **Gwen:** Well, I don't wanna go home _. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!_

 **Courtney:** Duncan, come on! Please?

 **Duncan:** _Thisssss suuuuucccccks!_

 **Everyone (except Duncan, Ezekiel and Owen):** _Yeah!_

 **Raven:** That's what she said!

 **Song Ends [9]**

As everyone was in their pose(with Duncan annoyed with Raven's troll and Ryan facepalming in the background), the PA acted up, with Chef's voice being heard.

Chef: ( _over the PA_ ) Listen up, campers! We're a few hours away from Egypt and your first challenge! So you better be ready! ( _not knowing the PA wasn't off_ ) Musicals. Sometimes Chris has the stupidest ideas I've heard. Why is the red light still on? Oh cr-

The PA then was cut off. Chris had an annoyed look on his.

Chris: We'll be right back…

The camera then switched to the contestants standing outside of the plane near the Pyramids of Giza, which were in Egypt. The contestants looked exhausted, while Chris was drinking a lemonade. He stopped drinking his lemonade to speak to the contestants.

Chris: Welcome to your first challenge, contestants! For the first part of the challenge, you'll have to face the Pyramid Over Under challenge!

Noah rolled his eyes.

Noah: Original much?

Chris ignored Noah and continued speaking.

Chris: For this part, you'll have to either go over, go through, or go under the pyramid to complete the challenge! At which order each contestant escapes the pyramid will determine which team you'll be on!

The contestants nodded in understanding.

Chris: Your challenge starts right...about…

?: ( _loudly_ ) _Wait_!

The contestants then turned to the source of the noise and found that Ezekiel and Seth ran up to Chris and slid to a stop. The contestants looked shocked.

Ryan: ( _surprised, but glad_ ) Seth, Zeke, you both made it?!

Raven: ( _relieved_ ) Seth?! Ezekiel?!

Seth: Surprise, mother-( _censored_ )!

Ezekiel: ( _to Chris_ ) ( _determined_ ) We ain't giving up, eh!

Chris looked surprised, but annoyed.

Chris: Didn't we leave you two in Ontario or Whitehorse or something?

Ezekiel: Yeah you did, but we climbed the landing gear and hid in the cargo hold!

Seth: Ditto!

Chris looked indifferent.

Chris: Impressive, but you two are still out of the game!

Ezekiel and Seth looked sad.

Ezekiel: Awww come on, guy! You have to let us back into the game!

Ryan: You need to let them back into the game, Chris! They climbed the landing gear so they could stay on, for pete's sake!

Raven: ( _mad_ ) Let them back into the game, you _jerk_! Or I'll prank you endlessly!

Chris: ( _sigh_ ) Ugh, fine! You two are allowed back in the game! But don't make me change my mind or _else_!

Everyone looked satisfied as Zeke and Seth took their place at the finish line.

Chris: On your mark, get set... _go_!

At the signal, everyone ran towards the pyramid, each deciding whether or not to climb up the pyramid or go through it.

* * *

 **Contestants:** Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Gwen, Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Heather, LeShawna, DJ, Cody, Izzy, Tyler, Alejandro, Sierra, Ryan, Raven, Seth

 **Eliminated:** None

 **[1]:** This is what LeShawna did to Duncan in The Kobold Necromancer's Total Drama Comeback. I recommend you read it!

 **[2]:** Isn't Izzy a sweetheart?

 **[3]:** Deja vu from Total Drama Redemption!

 **[4]:** Pardon me if I mess up Alejandro's Spanish throughout the story...

 **[5]:** If you're curious, I'm Ryan in the story.

 **[6]:** If you want to see a more detailed description of me, Raven, and Seth's appearance, leave a review requesting such and I'll reupload the first chapter with a more detailed section of our appearance, if there's enough reviews.

 **[7]:** Pingas = our favorite word!

 **[8]:** Prepare to see this as a running gag from now on! Mwahahahah!

 **[9]:** To be honest, I copied and pasted the song and edited it to incorporate us into the song from the wiki to save time. Hopefully it's not an issue with any of you fellow readers and reviewers!

 **A/N:** Well this was the first chapter of Total Drama: World Tour Redo It Again! I hope you guys didn't mind the introduction as the way it was. As seeing there is more contestants in this story then TDR, this'll be more difficult for me. The next chapter will be most likely out by the end of this month, if I had to guess. Also, if you haven't checked my poll out yet, it asks you whether you want a sequel to TDR or a oneshot with Dawn or Ezekiel, which one of these would happen after TDR ends. You should check it out then, if you haven't already. Do you like our OCs or any of the contestants? Is this interesting to you? Tune in to the next chapter and I'll see you next time! -RFtheGreat


End file.
